Secretly Great
by Aditya Juroshi
Summary: Can You imagine how kiseki no sedai acting in a Korean film? And, it's an action film!


_**Title: Secretly Great **_

_**Genre: Action, comedy(?)**_

_**Hello! This story is inspired by the Korean Movie ''Secretly Greatly'' .. Okay, so.. The story is Akashi Seijuro , Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintarou , Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki is acting an action film .. So Sorry that I didn't use their name in this story.. Just that.. I'm too Lazy (to retype it again).. **_

_**Akashi Seijuro as Lee Jung Kwang or Kim Jung Hwang(990)**_

_**Aomine Daiki as Lee Myung Jee (354) **_

_**Kise Ryota as Yoon Shi Hwa (887)**_

_**Midorima Shintarou as The Captain **_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi as Jay **_

_**I didn't mean to change their personality or anything, Just a part of my Imagination ..**_

_**Enjoy! ^^**_

Lee Jung Kwang, a poor boy who likes to hang around like many other students.. Yet he can't hang around with anyone anymore.. It all start by his parents fault.. His father ruin a business, yet his business went bankrupt.. and he have to pay all his debt .. Rather than paying, he sell his sons and wife.. And decided to commit suicide without anyone knowing.. Jung Kwang's mother, Lee Myung hee, a beautiful and famous model met an accident and now who's left was only Jung Kwang .. Because at that time he was only 6 years old, he don't understand the situation.. His brother, Lee Myung Soo.. Who was 20 years older than him was busy working in USA, doesn't give any news to Jung Kwang.. So Jung Kwang was brought by the police to the jail, but because he's underage, the police sent him to the one who lend Jung Kwang's father the money, (Mr. Kim Joon Hwa) to take care of him .. Because of pity, he took care of Jung kwang,.. Even though he's now rich, there are 2 choice for him when he reach the age of 14.. He have to be in the army for 6 years, or in the jail.. He doesn't like both of them.. And it's only another year to give the answer .. So he chose to be in the army..

After 4 years…

Lee Jung Kwang, who's now Kim Jung Kwang.. Finally received a mission.. He has a mission to kill the yakuzas who was hiding in the Incheon( that cause an explosion) … He's not alone.. He has his ex 1st enemy, Yoon Shi Hwa.. `and his ex 100th enemy, Lee Myung Jee .. The three of them have to kill all the yakuzas, by pretending to be someone else.. Shi Wa have to be a romantic teacher in the MyeongHee High school.. Myung Jee have to become a basketball player.. And Jung Kwang have to be a student in MyeongHee High school.. Not a smart one, the idiot one.. Jung Kwang have a smart looking face .. also, he was a genius.. So it's hard to act like an Idiot.. Shi Wa was a shy boy who can't afford to be near a girl.. and Myung Jee is a boy who never ever touched a sports equipment.. All of them have a hard mission.. They have to do it… If not, they will be killed by the army from the whole country of South Korea.

And now, was the 1st day of school in MyeongHee high school ..

Yoon Shi Hwa P.O.V.

Huh.. what the heck? Became a romantic teacher that was liked by every girls in high school? That sucks man! I know I have to kill the Yakuzas.. But I'm scared of the earth creatures that named ''Females'' I'm not Gay or what .. But I just hate it how they sequel and cry easily.. I mean, like .. When they're scared, they used boys..and hug us casually.. Also, if they were ugly, they used make up to cover it up .. Even when they see a handsome guy like me, they will act like they knew me well or cling into me..(u're too confident.. No offense intended) I KNEW IT! .. well.. It was really.. annoying for me..  
So today, I have to teach all this dummy students about chemistry .. damn it captain! Why do I have to teach the one that I'm really bad at?! .. I know I'm 25 years old, but I'm not good in teaching at all! I enter the 1-A class room , and saw Jung Kwang sitting there like a genius.. Guess he can't act like an Idiot after all .. Well.. It's a 1st day anyway .. We're not good at acting..

Yoon Shi Hwa's P.O.V. end

425 days passed,

''Oy ! Jung Kwang! I gotta go to the Miracles Bar near the airport.! Would you come with me? '' Asked a boy named Jay.. the boy who loves to be near with girls and play with them.. which I don't even know what play(?)

''a-haha~! 1+1 is 8! '' Answer Jung Kwang.. He's already used to be an idiot for now .. ''HAH! IDIOT! '' and Jay went with his newest girlfriend .. Jung Kwang have to meet Shi Wa and Myung Jee to discuss about the mission they have to complete..

At the 2-A's classroom, Jung Kwang sitting alone waiting for everyone to go out from the class.. and he take out his phone, and got some message from his captain, that says

'_order 8809.. You have 240 minutes to kill the Yakuzas in the K-Jae Mountain.. The order starts from now! _

_-Captain''_

''Finally! ..'' Jung Kwang messaged Shi Wa and Myung Jee that they have to kill the Yakuzas now .. So they went meeting to the K-Jae mountain and bring their weapons.. and silently approaching the yakuzas who look like they have some black colour packaged..

''354!'' called Shi Wa , calling Myung Jee.. '' we have to ask 990 what packaged are they carrying ! '' Shi Wa continued.. Myung Jee nod and message Jung Kwang .. Here, in the army.. they don't call each other by names, but by their code number.. so that their identity was in secure.. (well, a part of my Imagination.. :D) Shi Wa and Myung Jee went closer to the Yakuzas location..

_Meanwhile in Jung Kwang's place.._

Jung Kwang drove his car with the capacity of 150km/hr and receive a message from Myung Jee that asked of what is inside the black packaged that the Yakuzas brought .. If the package was black, It might be the bomb.. So he ask Myung Jee (354) and Shi Hwa (887) to be careful of it , because it might be bomb or any dangerous things that might explode..

He coolly speed up his car's speed to 180 km/hr and in 30 minutes time, he arrived at the yakuzas Location.. and saw 354 and 887 getting their weapon and equipment done.. He silently joined them and they quickly arranged a meeting.. They were really different from before.. Their face was deadly serious.. ''So, 990 is in the west side of the large oak tree, and 354 is in the South-east of that large tree and I''ll stay at the north side of the river.. '' said 887 ..

They all nod and went to their planned location.. Secretly, they target one of the yakuzas , and shoot them, making them notice that the army of the nation was here.. They immediately put in the black package slowly and took their weapons .. and start shooting there and here.. being trained professionally, 887,990, and 354, coolly swing their body up and down and side to side dodging the yakuzas shoot.. 990 shoot them unstoppablely .. and there are only 8 yakuzas there.. being the oldest out of the boys, 887 went to find the package and the yakuzas captain to kill him .. while 354 get shoot by his left arm.. and still continuing shooting.. Because of emotionally angry, he went out and took his knife and kill the yakuza who shoot him .. he cut of the yakuzas neck, and his torso.. and lastly, his legs .. and another yakuza shoot him in the left arm again.. thinking that he would die if he shoot him again on the same spot.. But he's perfectly wrong.. 354 was a robot, so that his arm came out again and he became stronger.. He jump in the air and coolly stabbed the 2nd yakuza (who shoot him left arm too) on the eyes, and than on the stomach .. and blood wildly goes out and spread to 354's green (and black) shirt..

Meanwhile 990..Was busy shooting and kicking the yakuzas who want to kill him from the back, but because his eyes and ears sharpness.. he could hear someone who's 4m far walking to his side… and he coolly swing by the tree and kick the yakuzas on the face, stomach, back, leg, and arm .. one by one.. yet he didn't let out a single drop of sweat..

After finishing his last target, he went to 354 and see that he already finish his job too.. and went to find 887 who's still catching the yakuzas captain ..

Being a polite people they are, they took all the gold and silver that the yakuzas have and decided to sell it when they went home -,-''..

Meanwhile, 887 still trying to catch the yakuzas captain.. and finally get him.. he took the captain's neck and quickly cut them off…and he drop the captain's head like he drop a basketball (more worse than a basketball).. He quickly scare the other 2 driver and without letting a single word from his mouth, the 2 driver went back to the previous location and they saw 990 and 354 standing in the crowd of 100 of dead bodies.. The driver were shocked.. and the driver was also a yakuza, so 990 killed them with a single stab on the neck.. and their head was cut off..

After cleaning up the mess, the 3 of them called to their captain that their mission is accomplished..

''well, how's that captain? Our mission is done right? We can go home now right? '' asked 887 ''yes, but there's another part of the mission that you don't know but you have to do.. this is the main point'' said the captain..

The 3 of them sigh .. and this time 990 said ''huhhh.. why again? What part of it that we miss? I don't wanna be an idiot anymore! '' and 887 continue ''yeah! Being a host for a robot like me is like a broken glass trying to be a rabbit y'know!'' and 887 continue ''the hardest is when u guys teach a class full of dumb head and be a romantic teacher is like defeating a tiger with a bare hand'' before the fight continued, the captain cut them off

''you guys.. still haven't change in this 5 and a half years? Huuhh … It's not like that .. You guys have to end your life in this city before leaving'' said the captain making the 3 of them confused

''what do you mean by that, captain?'' asked the youngest,990 .. ''hmm.. It's kinda hard to understand.. '' continued 354

''haha u guys are still a kiddo that's why you didn't understand..'' said 887 confidently.. ''what? Then did you understand?'' said 354 and 990 at unison … and look at each other weirdly.. then both of them glare at the oldest..

''It's really simple to understand, captain means that we have to bomb Incheon and then fly away from here.. right? Captain?'' said 990

''haha ~ good conclusion of a nonsense you made there, the oldest! But that's not it..'' said the captain .. and followed by the laughters of the younger and annoyed face of 990 .. and the captain continued ''listen carefully.. ''

And the three of them suddenly became serious..

''The other part of the mission is… ''

''that you guys.. ''

''have..''

''to.. ''

''KILL EACH OTHER'' said the captain..

-THE END-


End file.
